Oh Yeah I Rock
by xXsweetmusicXx
Summary: Okay, so yeah. James Bourne? Best Friend. Son Of Dork? Awesome band. McFLY? Four of the hottest guys ever. What could go wrong, right? Oh, forgot one little detail... I'M TOURING WITH THEM. ON HOLD.


What's up, readers? Here's a lovely story about the even lovelier band MCFLY!!!!! Containing James Bourne also and, of course and…ME, Casey!!! Whoop, whoop!!

"…HOLY CRAP, JAMSIEKINS!!! YOU'RE HOME!!!"

Yup, that's where my story begins. Yelling and screaming at the top of my lungs and jumping on top of one of my best friends in the whole world, James Bourne. After only seeing him on TV for the past, oh, four years or so, I've really started to miss him. Sure, I saw him when I went to concerts for Busted and Son Of Dork, but that doesn't count. Anyways:

"Hey, Cas! Missed you too!" he hugs me back and twirls me around like when we were little kids. I hug him tightly for a couple seconds before I finally let him breathe and step back to look at him.

"Dude, you grew! You're TALLER than me now! And your hair's longer. OOOO, OOOO!!! I WANNA BRAID IT!!"

"Well, you're hair's shorter now. It's all…shoulder length. Did you dye it a darker brown? AND you got your braces off!"

We stand in the doorway, talking for a while, before my mum finally yells, "If you're gonna come in, James, either come in or take her!"

She's just kidding. She loves my Jamsiekins.

"Oh, that reminds me!" he slaps his forehead and leads me outside (being careful to close the door behind him).

"What's going on?" I stop when I see a huge tour bus parked on our driveway. He just grins. Suddenly, my mum throws open the door. I whirl around

"Casey, get in here and pack! He's on a tight schedule!"

I just stare.

"Wait…you mean…"

Nod from James. I try to keep calm, but…

"JAMES I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND AM FORVER IN YOUR DEBT!!!"

Finally, after almost an hour of packing, I'm all set to go on tour with James and Son Of Dork. He helps me drag my bag and guitar onto the bus where the guys are waiting.

"Hey, this must be the infamous Casey!" Dave exclaims, and jumps up. Oddly enough, he grabs me in a bear hug and picks me up.

"Help…me…" I'm gasping, and the rest of them are sitting there laughing as James drags my stuff to my bed.

"Dave, mate, let her go before she dies!" Chris finally forces out between gasps. He starts pouting, but lets me go. I plop down on the couch and grin.

"So…where are we going?"

"First, we have to pick up some people. They're touring with us, so we decided we'd share a bus. Cut down on gas prices, y'know?" Steve explains as James comes down the steps (double decker) and throws himself onto my lap.

"So, who are we picking up?" I ask as we pull into a driveway.

"You'll see in a second," James says as the back door bangs open and four guys come tumbling out of the house, carrying instruments and bags. They stumble onto the bus and drop their bags.

"Hey, guys!" Steve yells as the bus begins to move again. They grin and take off the sunglasses, hats and such, and I finally recognize them.

"Oh…my…McFly…um…hi…but…the…James and the…CRAP."

As the McFly guys watch me, I can see that they are trying SO hard not to laugh.

"Casey, are you okay?" James looks kind of worried at my face (let's just say if I stood, I'd trip over my jaw).

"So this is Casey! Hey!" the four of them wave at me, and I manage a weak smile.

"You guys are on the top half. Do you need help dragging your crap up there?" Danny (Hall) asks.

"I'LL HELP!!"

…CRAP. I had just offered my service to them. They accept, and I stand and grab a bag, hauling it out and up. While I'm standing there, trying to figure out whose stuff I grabbed and which bed they'll be on, the four lads come up behind me.

"Over there, on that bed," Dougie points to the one by the window, grinning at me.

"Okay…"

"HEY! Someone took my bed!" Tom's currently standing over a top bunk, looking in disbelief at- hey.

"JAMES BOURNE, GET YOUR SKINNY ASS UP HERE!"

A/N: Three guesses as to whose stuff is in Tom's bed and the first two don't count. Yeah, it's short, but what can you do, right?


End file.
